STAY ALIVE II
by Matthew Sullivan
Summary: The game world and real world collide when a game called Stay Alive appears at PCA and Zoey Brooks and her friends decide to play now in a death defying race against time the eight friends must solve the mystery of the game in order to Stay Alive.
1. Chapter 1 The Big Fall

We see The P.C.A appear as the camera slowly turns around we here a young male voice

_NARRATOR_:  
They say there's this game you play it and when your character dies, you die the same way. The only  
way to Stay Alive is to solve the mystery of the dangerous game which may be impossible..

* * *

It's a stormy dark night at PCA as Mark Del Figgilo sits at his computer desk as James Garrett walks in

_JAMES  
_Hey Man i'm going to go meet up with Zoey, Chase and other's you wanna come?

_MARK  
_Please and spend the night with Logan and Quinn, pass

He says smiling at James

_JAMES _  
Okay man, just don't get to into that game?

Mark smiles

_MARK  
_Just get out of here.

James smiles and walks out of the dorm room. He pulls a game out of his bag looking at the cover it simply  
reads " Stay Alive" He puts the game into his computer.

The gang sat in the student center laughing at some joke Michael had just told, James walked over

_JAMES  
_Hey everyone

He calls as they all look up

_EVERYONE  
_Hey James

he sits between Michael and Chase who sits his arm wrapped around Zoey her head on his chest

_JAMES_  
So what was the big joke?

He asked as Michael turned and said

_MICHAEL  
_Okay do you remember when Mr.Morgan said.

* * *

Mark turns to the computer we see a very digital version of Mark in the screen.

* * *

The Character version of Mark looks around the large yard pulling out a shotgun he slowly begins to walk forwards  
he steps up to the large doors as they slowly open Mark walks into a large mansion stairs on either side or hall,  
Mark choses the steps he slowly walks up the steps...taking one step at a time. He reaches the top and walks  
around slowly to the other side as the door behind him slowly creeks open he turns around behind him...nothing

* * *

Lola looks at the clock hanging up on the wall

_LOLA  
_Hey you guys it's getting late we have an early class

She says as Zoey and Quinn sigh

_QUINN  
_Your right

She says and kisses Logan who smiles

_ZOEY  
_Love you

She says to Chase

_  
CHASE  
_Love you to

He kisses her as James glances to Michael who shrugs Nicole jumps up

_NICOLE  
_Do I have to head back to, I don't even go to school here I'm just down for the week?

_ZOEY  
_Nah, you can stay

She looks at Michael and Logan bubbly.Lola Quinn and Zoey get up and walk away

_JAMES  
_I Should get back to Mark he's probably endulged himself into that game

Michael smiles as James gets up as Chase follows

_CHASE  
_I'm heading back to wanna walk togeather?

_JAMES_  
Kinda girly but sure.

Chase smiles as the two start for the hall.

* * *

The video game Marks walks down the long hall all kinds of windows on either side the sound of thunder bangs  
he hears a yell of pain coming from a nearby room slowly he pushes open the door nothing, he turns around  
and takes a second glance as a large women appears startling Mark who loads his gun but she shoves him  
out the window as he hits the ground the large words " Game Over" appear.

* * *

The real life Mark sighs

_MARK_  
Well That was boring.

he presses escape but nothing happens he looks ackwardly at the screen as he  
presses control, alt, delete multiple times Mark loses hope and turns off the screen suddenly he looks into  
the now of screen he see the large black women. He spins around nothing but the door slightly open a jar.

* * *

James and Chase walk down the path to the boys dorm

_JAMES  
_Look Chase man I just want you to know there's no hard feeling over Zoey okay.

_CHASE  
_Good to know

He smiles

_JAMES _  
She's happier than she ever was with me, whatever it is your doing keep it up.

_CHASE  
_Thanks I wil

* * *

l

Mark walks into the hall cautiosly

_MARK_  
Ah what the hell are you doing chasing this?

He asks himself he steps into the next hall he walks down the hall suddenly in a near by room there's a scream

of a girl it's Lisa voice he hears he freezes thinking of the game is he really going to let something happen to  
Lisa cause this is almost how is character died in a game? No he chuckles walking he grabs the handle  
opening the door no one there a creek behind him he turns around as the light goes on as Mark jumps back  
as Lisa appears

_LISA  
_Mark what the hell are you doing?

Mark sighs with relief his heart racing

_MARK  
_Sorry I thought I heard something

Rebecca appears next to her

_REBECCA  
_Yeah pillow fight get lost geek

Mark sighs as Lisa looks at him

_LISA  
_Rebecca

She turns as Lisa closes the door on Mark

_MARK  
_Okay weird

he says he turns the corner as he see's her she vanishes appearing in front of him and gives him a big push sending  
him flying out of the fourth floor window.

* * *

Chase and James hear the crash of the window near by seeing a body fall they glance at each other and run towards  
it.

They turn a corner a small group of students stand outside as James and Chase push though the crowd to see Mark

_JAMES  
_Mark!

he yells as Chase grabs him back

_CHASE  
_James no

Chase said holding him back as a detective walked over

_MASON  
_James Garett?

The Detective askes James who look's at Chase

_JAMES  
_Yes.

He said

_MASON  
_I believe Mr.Del Figgilo is your roommate?

_JAMES  
_Yes.

_MASON  
_We have some question's for you please come with me

James smiles at Chase and followes the detective.

* * *

A few days later the gang stood in Mark and James room packing Mark's things for his parents as everyone packs

things into a box James sits silently on his bed as Zoey walks over next to him.

_ZOEY  
_Hey

She says caressing his arm

_JAMES  
_What the hell happend?

He askes more to himself than to her

_ZOEY_

The police called it an accident he just fell out of a window.

_JAMES  
_He was pretty far from the window to have just fallen out.

He says not looking up as Quinn pulls out Mark's photo album opening it to see pictures of her and Mark kissing  
she silently begins to weep as Logan walks over and hugs

_LOGAN  
_It's going to be okay.

He whispers softly as Lola looks at Michael

_LOLA  
_What's wrong?

_MICHAEL  
_What the heck this?

He says pulling a game off the computer desk Which read's "Stay Alive" Logan walks over snatching the game from

Michael hand

_LOGAN  
_Stay Alive? Never heard of it.

He says opening it

_LOGAN  
_Where's the game?

Michael sighes opening the CD Drive as the game rolles out of the computer

_LOGAN  
_Right

He says taking the game.

LOGAN  
This is freaky

Finally Chase walkes over

_CHASE  
_Why is this freaky?

He askes confused

_LOGAN  
_Do you have any idea what this is?

_NICOLE  
_A video game

Nicole answeres proudly as everyone glances at her than back to Logan

_LOGAN  
_James, you said Mark was playing some game when you left him that night, right?

He askes as James shakes his head yes

_LOGAN  
_Guys this is what Mark was doing when he died.

_MICHAEL_  
That's not true Lisa said she saw him a few seconds before it happend...she said he seemed jumpy

_LOGAN  
_But why was he jumpy?

Michael shrugges

_QUINN_  
So you think that the answers to Mark's death is in that game?

_LOGAN  
_Maybe, Maybe not

He said with a smile

_JAMES_  
So you want to what play the game?

_LOGAN  
_Yeah, look we have a game no one's heard of a death that doesn't make any sence maybe this game will solve it.

_LOLA  
_Or will kill us.

_LOGAN  
_Please...it's a video game.

He said looking around at everyone

_MICHEAL  
_I'm in

He says as Logan smiled

_QUINN  
_Why not

ZOEY  
Sounds fun

_CHASE  
_Since Zoey's in

She smiles at him

_LOLA  
_Fine but you have to teach me how to play games first

everyone ignored the last part

_NICOLE  
_Oh it could be like a fun filled night with popcorn and drinks and--

_LOGAN  
_We get it your in.

He finishs her sentence, they turned to James

_JAMES  
_I guess i'm in too.

_LOGAN_  
Excellent than tonight we play.

He says placing the game on the table as everyone continues to pack as Zoey glances at it with a horrible feeling in her stomach.

* * *

**A/N So what did you all think so far the second should be up soon just let me know what you all think. Thanks hope you enjoy reading  
it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2 Garouge Plantation

Zoey walked back and forth in the girls dorm room as Michael struggled behind four t.v at the back  
the couch had been moved from the side of the side of the room to the center four laptops sat on  
coffee table. Lola sat on the pink fluffly arm chair reading a magazine as Quinn argued with Michael

MICHAEL  
There!

He yells excitedly jumping up

ZOEY  
Done?

MICHAEL  
nah, I just like to yell there everyone and a while, yes i'm done

LOLA  
Finally I though I was going to die of boredom

She says putting down the magazine and grabbing the controller in front of her laptop

MICHEAL  
Each laptop has been wired to have the screen's appear on each t.v, Zoey's is the center, Lola is  
the bottom, Quinn to the left and...

NICOLE  
Me to the right

MICHEAL  
Yeah, besides the t.v Logan also bought these

He pulls four headsets out of a bag handing one to each girl

MICHAEL  
Plug each one of these into the bottom of your controller and your good to go.

ZOEY  
Thanks Michael

MICHAEL  
No problemo

He says walking out.

ZOEY  
I'll get the drinks

QUINN  
And I'll make the popcorn

* * *

Logan jumped with joy standing up from behind the four t.v's as Michael walked in

MICHAEL  
Done the girls are all set up

LOGAN  
Here I bought these

He takes the wireless headsets out of the bag handing on to each guy

CHASE  
Awesome, lets hook up

He says as James looks at

JAMES  
That was geeky

Chase smiles slightly pluging in the headset.

JAMES  
Hello...

James says

NICOLE(V.O)  
Hey James! You know I don't like James can I call you Jamie!?

She screams as Chase and James take off the headsets and put it back on

CHASE  
Nicole you don't have to yell we can hear you just fine, hey cutie.

LOLA (V.O)  
Chase? I'm right here

ZOEY(V.O)  
Lola as his girlfriend i'm gonna take this one, hey handsom

Chase smiles as James tries hard not to listen

Logan and Michael join

LOGAN  
Okay everyone ready

GIRLS(V.O)  
Yep.

* * *

In the girls dorm Zoey asks

ZOEY  
You guys ready?

GUYS(V.O)  
Yeah

the say

LOGAN(V.O)  
All right the name of the game is Stay Alive

* * *

In the boys room Logan continues

LOGAN  
We don't know anything except well it could be evil.

LOLA(V.O)  
What!?

LOGAN  
But thats unlikely

He adds

CHASE  
Can we just begin?

LOGAN  
Yeah

he says pressing the start game button

* * *

We see in the t.v Screen as the big word's STAY ALIVE Appear in blood red than the screen changes  
to a phrase but doesn't change.

MICHAEL  
Why isn't anything happening?

He asks as Logan presses all the buttons.

LOGAN  
Nothing working.

LOLA(V.O)  
Maybe it froze

JAMES  
I don't think so

he adds

NICOLE(V.O)  
Maybe were supposed to say the phrase.

LOGAN  
That's impossible

* * *

Zoey rolls her eyes reading the first line

ZOEY  
Come to me Clouds

The first line of the prhase wipes away from the screen

* * *

In the boys room they all gasp

CHASE  
Wow that's freaky

NICOLE(V.O)  
See told you.

LOLA(V.O)  
Maybe we should all say it togeather

The guys lean in closer

* * *

In the girls room they lean in

From the screen we see the prayer slowly begin to fade each line fading when they say the word

ALL  
Come to me Clouds,

* * *

We see a shot of Michael face as they continue to read

ALL  
May you rise as an evil storm,

* * *

We see Lola reading the lines

ALL  
born to rip them open,

* * *

We see Logan

ALL  
Let the cover of night bear witness,

* * *

We see Chase than Zoey's

ALL  
And destroy all those who resist.

* * *

We see a shot of James

ALL  
So they shall harm me not.

* * *

We see as shot of Nicole

ALL  
Let the blood of many cleanse me.

* * *

We see a shot of Quinn

ALL  
Preserving beauty eternal, I pray you.

* * *

The last of the words wipe from the screen. the book closes on a red boiling blood behind it

VOICE  
Welcome, If your listening to this, it means you've made a grave mistake

WE see the main menu appear with four options " Load Game" " Start Game" " Customize Character" and " Options"

VOICE  
You spoke the words and soon you will die for it.

We see as each click cutomize character and begin choosing there character.

* * *

Lola looks onwards as she chooses her character

VOICE  
At this very moment, the evil of this place courses through your veins, you have been marked for death

We see as Logan chooses his

* * *

VOICE  
Your choise has brought you here, To gerouge plantation,

* * *

We see Zoey picking her's a blond girl with a bright pink zip up shirt and light blue jeans

VOICE  
200 years ago, Countess Elizabeth Bathory opened Gerouge as finishing school for young.

Quinn looks up puzzled as Nicole looks at her

NICOLE  
What?

QUINN  
Gerouge

MICHAEL(V.O)  
You heard of it Quinn?

QUINN  
Yeah something my grandfather once told me that if we didn't get home before dark we'd get taken off to Gerouge

They all glance from Quinn back to the game

VOICE  
What happend to those girls was so depraved

* * *

We watch as they boys listen

* * *

VOICE  
That all accounts were stricken from public record.

We see in the game as we appear in the clouds and the camera slowly desends to a mansion field were the eight character  
appear looking much like there selves.

VOICE  
Your salvation lies behind the gates of this plantation. Your only chance is this. Uncover the horrible truth about Gerouge Plantation  
and stop the evil. But in order to do that you must stay alive

* * *

We watch as Michael makes a gulp sound

MICHAEL  
Guys i'm a little freaked out

Everyone  
Shh..shut up.

* * *

In the game we see as Chase takes few steps forewards

LOGAN(V.O)  
What are you doing man?

CHASE(V.O)  
Just figuring out the buttons

He replies

* * *

Suddenly all the controllers begin to rumble as Michael looks to Logan

MICHAEL  
You guys feel that?

* * *

In the game Chase stops as a small girl dressed in a black gown walks over slowly

CHASE(V.O)  
Someone do something please.

No one responds as the girl launges at Chase who fires the dual uzi's in his hand there a screech and the girl falls

VOICE  
When fear cripples you, when death's shadow surrounds you, drop a rose

The body fades as a bright spirit emerges rising up and in the place of the body lies a rose

VOICE  
It will help you stay alive.

* * *

Chase sighs sitting back

* * *

JAMES  
Okay this game is fun and all but it's kinda dull.

we see minutes later as everyone runs around now everyone is being chased by hundred off little girls we seethe video game Logan and Quinn running along shoting anything that moves Logan with a shotgun and Quinn with a rifle

QUINN(V.O)  
Logan go that way.No not that way

LOGAN(V.O)  
Yelling at me doesnt help. Okay bad there surronding us Quinn head for the tunnel i'll hold them off

QUINN (V.O)  
But there's too many.

LOGAN (V.O)  
Go

he say firing the guns as Quinn runs into the tunnel, as Logan blast as many as they can but soon they grab him hoisting him over there heads

LOGAN(V.O)  
No, no, no.

They carry him over to a large poll and throw a rope over the large spike at the top tie and knot around his neck and lift  
as the character struggles he becomes limp soon after.

* * *

Wee see in the guys room as Loagn jumps up angerly

LOGAN  
Damn litlle girls

NICOLE(V.O)  
What happend?

LOGAN  
They hung me on a poll

ZOEY(V.O)  
What?

She says laughing

* * *

LOLA  
Oh gosh it's pretty late maybe we should call it a night.

MICHAEL(V.O)  
Yeah your right I have an early class

LOLA

Great lets sign out.

LOGAN(V.O)

Yeah will play again tommorow night.

LOLA  
Okay

QUINN  
Did you guys see the way he sacraficed himself to save me?

The girls sighs

* * *

In the guys room James shoves his things into his bag

JAMES  
All right i'm off you guys

MICHAEL  
Nah man your sleeping here tonight,

he says as James smiles

JAMES  
Thanks

He walks over lying on the bed.

Logan Stands up turning off his monitor.

LOGAN  
Hey i'm going to the vending machines you guys want something

MICHAEL  
Please

He says handing him a bill.

CHASE  
I'm good man

LOGAN  
Be back in a bit.

He says walking out.

* * *

We see Quinn lying in bed talking low on the phone

QUINN  
I can't believe you sacraficed your character

LOGAN(V.O)  
Ah please it was nothing

QUINN  
No please it was something that's the most romantic thing you've ever done for me.

LOGAN(V.O)  
If that's true that's pretty sad

She laughs

* * *

We see Logan walk the lamps above guiding him he steps up to the machine

LOGAN  
Hey sweety I'll call you back in a few minutes

QUINN(V.O)  
Okay love you

LOGAN  
Love you too

He hangs up the phone as a smile spreads across his face he gets the snack and starts heading back  
suddenly laughter can be heard nearby Logan stops

LOGAN  
Hello!?

He asks confused...nothing he continues walking his heart begins to beat faster again he hears the laughing of a young girl

LOGAN  
Okay I swear Michael if that's you i'm gonna kill you.

Nothing, he turns around as the little girls from the game now surrond him about fifty or so

LOGAN  
Oh cra--

The grab him lifting him above them and carry him over to a street lamp throwing a rope over it one catches it

LOGAN  
No get the hell away from me!

They tie it around his neck and begin to lift

LOGAN  
Someone help!

We hear him choke his feet kicking than a shoe falls as he stops kicking.

* * *


End file.
